ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic Humans
''Galactic Humans ''is an upcoming 2019 Science fiction Adventure film that will be produced by Pixar Animation Studios and will be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It will be directed by Andrew Stanton (who also directed A Bug's Life, Finding Nemo, and WALL-E) and will be produced by Clark Spencer (who also produced Zootopia). This film will also be composed by Michael Giacchino (who also helped with the music in other Pixar films). This film is set to be released in March 8, 2019. Synopsis 2 people train to be astronauts for their quest to the moon, however when they launch themselves to the Moon, they noticed trouble was happening, they figured out it was Aliens trying to take over the universe, its up to them to stop them. Plot TBD Cast Main Characters * Zach Bunch''' (voiced by Vin Diesel) - a grownup man who is the main protagonist. He is curious with space, which is the reason why he became an astronaut. He later becomes Karen's love interest. ** Zach Bunch (voiced by Jacob Tremblay) (8 years old) - appears in a flashback. * Dr. Karen Hunter (voiced by Bryce Dallas Howard) - a female scientist always facinated with the science of space. She is the deteuragonist and helps Zach with stuff. She later becomes Zach's love interest. ** Dr. Karen Hunter (voiced by TBD) (8 years old) Allies * Dr. Zachary (voiced by Chris Pratt) - The head of the NASA space crew. * A-Z95 '(voiced by Bill Hader) - the robot who works with Dr. Zachary. * Professor Jackson (voiced by TBA) - the college teacher for the NASA academy. Villains * Aliena (voiced by TBD) - a evil mastermind who is the leader of The Aliens, she is the main antagonist. * The Aliens (voiced by TBD, TBD) - a hostile creature group who are the henchman of Aliena, they're the secondary antagonists. * Keank (voiced by TBD) - one of Aliena's henchman, he is the tertiary antagonist. * Jake (voiced by TBD) - a evil child who likes to do trouble, he is a minor antagonist, and was a bully to Zach. Reception Box Office The film did go successfully, and it did reach about $520M in the box office. Pixar might make a sequel in the future. Critical Response The film received universal acclaim and has gotten a 96% on Rotten Tomatoes, and got a 94% on Metacritic. Reviews * Jadhostgamer072 - I WANT A SEQUEL, THIS FILM IS AMAZING! - 10/10 * Coolot1 - This movie is creative and fun. - 11/10 * Awesomedude111 - The film is amazing, so is the story! - 9/10 * Knottyorchid12-This movie looks awesome. 10/10 * Mplaya3 – This movie is so beautiful and incredible, this is another creative Pixar masterpiece that I would definitely watch again and again. 10/10 * BoggleTheFrog- Pixar at their most technological finest. 10/10 * Ricky2005 - Galactic Guardians is worth a watch for both Pixar fans and the whole family. - 10/10 * ''Username here ''- ''note here ''- ??/10 Awards and Nominations TBD Rating TBD Easter Eggs/References * A plush toy of Mike Wazowski from ''Monsters Inc. ''appears in Zach's bedroom. It is used as a decoration. * A Billboard shows new toys for sale, and it shows only 2 toys which shows an image of Buzz Lightyear and Woody from ''Toy Story. * Mr. Blue Sky plays in the opening credits as a joke to Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2, which both Vin Diesel and Chris Pratt appeared in. * The Aliens are similar to the Aliens from Chicken Little, but they're aren't fuzzy creatures, they're more of the green aliens you see everywhere. Trivia See page: Galactic Humans/Trivia Category:Sci-Fi Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Films Category:Movies Category:2019 Category:2019 Films Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG-rated films Category:PG-Rated action films Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:3D animation Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI Films Category:CGI animated Category:Disney films Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Pixar films Category:Pixar Films Category:Pixar Category:Mplaya3's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Disney Category:Films about Aliens